Eden
Eden is the name someone (most likely Katherine, but I'm unsure) gave my campaign because I didn't come up with a name for it. Well, I guess I did come up with Campaign #1, but it didn't meet the RPG club's rigorous standards. Eh, I suppose it's a pretty cool name, so it's going to be our campaign's name now. This article is the Portal for our Campaign. In other words, it's the central hub of all the information and cool stuff we produce. You're free to edit stuff responsibly -- if you edit irresponsibly, your soul will be purified by the sacred flame. This article will summarize all of the various aspects of the campaign, providing links to a whole slew of juicy information. Background Our adventurers find themselves in a world of conflict: countries, cultures, and even ideas are engaged in a bitter struggle for supremacy. Wishing to escape this war-torn environment, the party is lulled to a peaceful and solitary southern kingdom -- an island of bounty and prosperity stranded in this sea of strife. But the longer they remain in this Eden, the more they begin to feel that something seems... ever-so-slightly... off... After escaping the clutches of death in the Endless War, the adventurers begin to uncover more and more information concerning the true nature of the World and the War. Organization We will meet on Fridays at 6:30 PM in the SAO Board Room (3rd Floor LaFun). If you can't make it to a meeting, please let me know as far in advance as you can. It's really important for you to do this because it allows me to prepare the session's calculations before the session (i.e. makes everyone's lives better). Campaign Handbook can be found here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QTMG2OqXBbZezWq3c-JKF4GTCbI72mak Protagonists Active The following adventurers are the active protagonists: Asutali.jpg|Asutali The Enchantress|link=Asutali Huron.jpg|Huron The Professional|link=Huron Iago.jpg|Iago The Fortunate Sun|link=Iago Jade.jpg|Jade The Dancing Knight|link=Jade JoJo.jpg|JoJo The Wandering Poet|link=JoJo Shump.jpg|Shump The Terror of Goblinkind|link=Shump Ulfgar.jpg|Ulfgar The Grudgebreaker|link=UIfgar Deceased The following characters have perished in the face of incredible odds and danger: Magical Artifacts The Usual Suspects have found a number of magical artifacts during their travels: Eyestones * The party has a total of NINE eyestone fragments. Weapons * The Black Sword: A black longsword. * The Greataxe of Axioms: +2 default, goes to +5 for every non-chaotic creature spared and every chaotic creature killed. Companions * Zihu, a poisonous snake, and Asutali's familiar. * Warhelm, a Goblin companion of Shump. * Tanngrisnir, Ulfgar's Giant Ram. The Story thus far Pre-Campaign The Usual Suspects was forged not in the fires of war, but in the terrors that accompany them. In some form or another, Asutali, Huron, and Shump have escaped certain death fighting in the New Monarchy's ever more desperate defense against Keldar; Meanwhile, Iago and Ulfgar, traveling together, have ventured south to escape the hopeless destruction of the north. The party eventually arrived in Tyrland, the southernmost realm of Erideon. With barely any resources, and without any formal paperwork or permits, they were forced to settle the shantytown outside of the city of Leiton. The only shelter available to them was a small, ramshackle hut to the south of the city. Although initially attempting to use their non-violent skills to earn a living, the party soon discovered that higher wages were available for more martial lines of work -- before long, the party had begun to accumulate a tidy sum. One day, however, they return to their hut to find a note tacked on their door, snarkily reading "Sorry!", and their savings missing. Chapter 1: Paradiso Session 1: The party returns home to find their savings stolen, and they follow the tracks left by a gnome to attempt to recover them. Session 2: The party follows the trail of Tuderick. After several adventures at the city walls and the Galley, the party defeats an ambush from agents of the Bohemian Circle, and retrieve the captured Dwarf. Session 3: Commander Royce confronts the party about the events of the previous night. He unexpectedly hires them to investigate the Smiling Toad. The party explores the city and the surrounding area, finding much of their lost fortune, before heading to the Smiling Toad to confront Gwyndyn, an important agent of the Bohemian Circle. Session 4: The party escapes from Gwyndyn's lair. Shortly thereafter, they see a number of Fistmen, who have just successfully stolen all the gold in the vaults of the local Guildhouse. The party heads north, following a lead pointing in that direction. However, they discover this lead is little more than a trail of cows left in place to draw a community of werewolves to attack the shantytown north of Leiton -- populated primarily by Dwarves. As the party rapidly backtracks, they join the desperate defence of northern Leiton. Meanwhile, Commander Royce's promised aid never arrives. The party demands answers -- but the only response they receive is that Royce is similarly affected by the condition of the white eyes. Session 5: Suspecting foul play, the party investigates further regarding the condition of the white eyes. The party accepts a job offer from Tuderick: he offers his sponsorship for future work with the Fist's upcoming operation -- as well as a substantial amount of gold -- for the rescue of Hrodgar Torunn, his brother. The party heads south to both rescue Tuderick's brother and to investigate Phillidore's Lighthouse, a building linked by multiple sources to the unusual Golden Dragonborn, Gradius, that appears to possess substantial information about the condition of the white eyes. Session 6: The party continues exploring Phillidore's Beacon. Upon returning to Leiton, they successfully become involved with the organization to restore Mzundelft. Their first mission -- to recover black powder seized from the Dwarves for mining purposes -- quickly becomes complicated as Gwyndyn, of the Bohemian circle, attempts to ambush the Usual Suspects and their Dwarven platoon. Session 7: At the scene of the ambush, the party is confronted by the enemy, later revealed to be Logarius. Later that night, they join the true plot of Mzundelft-in-Exile -- to recover the Eyestones formerly held in the Lost Chiefdom, or discern their whereabouts. After discovering the treachery of some of the Councilmembers of Mzundelft-in-Exile, the party heads back to Leiton in order to deal a crippling blow to the Bohemian Circle, preventing any future Bohemian influence in the plan to recover Mzundelft. Session 8: The party manages to escape pursuit by the Leiton city guard, discovering an excavation under the city in the process. The excavation is presided by Logarius, a polymorphed white dragon -- who is revealed to be responsible for the condition of the white-eyes in Tyrland. After some discussion with Logarius, the party returns to Erdenheim. At some point in this process, an entire month passes -- yet the party has no remembrance of it. Upon entering Erdenheim, the party confronts a coup led by Edrick Battleheart. After a crushing victory, the party dismantles the Fist of Freedom and reinstalls Hjartarson as the chief of Mzundelft-in-Exile. Session 9: The party continues engaging with the politics of the factions in Erdenheim, assuring that Hjartarson's rule will not be contested by the Fist again. The party enters Tyrenstor via the sewer lines, and after some misadventures manage to enter the city's train station. Inside, some crazed dwarves appear to be the final remnants of the scouting operation. While this is happening, the Dwarven armies arrive and are ambushed by a large goblin contingent hiding around the crevices of Tyrenstor. The party rushes to their aid, and is instrumental in the Mzundian victory in the Battle of Tyrenstor. The party continues to advance to the heart of Mzundelft -- the consumed city of Tzand. Session 10: After setting up camp in the Central Station of Tzand, the party begins investigating the Golden Tower therein. Inside is a grisly scene: much of the tower is covered in the remains of consumed Dwarves, and overflowing with morbid, walking red-eyed corpses. After several misadventures, the party eventually makes its way to the Arcaneum of the Golden Tower. Inside, Tuderick -- the alias of Hjartarson -- engages in dialogue with the party before Logarius appears on the scene. After revealing a substantial amount of information about the nature of the souls of the party members, Logarius prepares to cast a wish in order to complete his scheme. Category:Eden campaign Category:Campaigns